


Point of Ignition

by Scarimonious



Series: 2013 Fairytale Challenge [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2013 fairytale challenge, Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/pseuds/Scarimonious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David's dreams slip back into the Netherworld, he's not afraid of being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 fairytale challenge: February - The Steadfast Tin Soldier, orange
> 
> I wasn't familiar with this story and had to look it up on Wikipedia. The general gist is that a little tin soldier falls in love with a paper ballerina, the soldier is thrown away and has adventures only to return and get thrown into a fire. The ballerina is swept into the flames, they burn together, and the soldier melts into a little heart.
> 
> It's that last part that I had in mind with this piece.

When David's dreams slip back into the Netherworld, he's not afraid of being alone. He'd wait for Snow for the rest of his life because he has faith in them, that they would _always_ find each other. No, he's afraid that she'll find him and he won't burn too.


End file.
